


Surprises from A Secret Admirer

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: A secret admirer surprises Rafael Barba with presents.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Surprises from A Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Barba keeps finding surprises on his desk.

It started on February 1st. Barba arrived at his office at 1 Hogan place. At first, he did not notice the small envelope. It was placed among the many papers on his desk. Curiously, Barba picked it up. On the envelope it read “Mr. Barba, 6th office on the 4th floor, One Hogan Place  
New York, NY 10013.” Barba wondered if the author of the note was going for some kind of Harry Potter theme. Sliding the card out of the envelope, Barba noticed the front of the card had puppies dressed as cops. Inside the card read “roses are red, violets are blue, the puppies are cute and so are you!” The signature inside was scrawled almost impossible to decipher. Barba thought this was most likely on purpose. What he could make out was the letters S and C. Softly, Barba said “I’ve got a secret admirer.” Barba called Carmen into his office asking her knowledge about the envelope and card. She responded that she had no idea who had dropped it off. Barba put it aside brushing the thoughts of a secret admirer out of his head and began to prepare for court. 

The next surprise Barba got was on the 10th. He had nearly forgotten the mysterious card. Walking into his office Barba saw a teddy bear holding a heart between its paws. Beside it was another envelope identical to the one he received a little over a week ago. Reluctantly, Barba opened the second envelope. The card and red and pink hearts on it. Inside it said, “I hope you have a beary good day with lots of love.” The signature was once again scrawled in an illegible way. Barba beckoned Carmen. Once more, she denied any involvement. However, she pointed out that whoever was giving these gifts, might arrive at 1 Hogan Place even earlier than Barba, thus being able to sneak in and put the gifts on Barba’s desk. Barba slipped the card and bear into a drawer where the previous card was.

It was two days later, and Barba received another Valentine’s surprise. This was getting utterly ridiculous. Seriously, who was this secret admirer? This time the card came along with a box of chocolates from an upscale bakery, which Barba happened to love. The card had the words “Live, Love, Chocolate” Barba cautiously opened the card, ready for another pun or silly joke. The author of the card wrote “I admire you as much as you love chocolate” Barba sighed, putting the card in the drawer where the previous Valentine’s surprises wore. Putting the chocolate aside where no one would see it, Barba began to take out case files. Later, Olivia called Barba and said that he needed to come to the precinct so he could be filled in on a current case. Barba arrived looking around. The detectives and their Captain, Olivia, were already gathered around a giant wipe-on-wipe-off board. When Barba walked over, he briefly made eye contact with Sonny, a detective. Sonny blushed and seemed a bit flustered. Barba did not think too much of this, since he knew that Sonny always seemed flustered around him. After the briefing Barba bade a good night to Olivia while standing near Sonny’s desk. Unintentionally, he glanced down at a piece of paperwork. On the paper was a very familiar signature. 

Barba went home and formulated a plan. If it indeed was Sonny, he was going to catch him in the act. The next day was the 13th and Barba knew that his secret admirer would be giving him another gift, seeing it was the day before Valentine’s Day. It was 6:00am in the morning when Barba arrived at 1 Hogan Place. Only a few others were there. Barba went into his office, sat down, and waited. However, Barba and been up till 2 the night before, preparing for an upcoming trial. Slowly, Barba’s eyes began to close, and sleep fell upon him. Someone shook his shoulder and Barba woke with a start. Carmen was standing before him holding a cup of coffee. It was nearly 8. Barba looked up at her confused. Suddenly he remembered his plan. Barba looked around. The secret admirer had come when Barba was asleep. There was a vase of a dozen roses along with yet another envelope and card. This card had roses of every color on the front. Inside it said “a dozen roses for a lawyer who deserves them. Happy day before Valentine’s Day.” After court that morning Barba called Liv to ask her what she thought of Carisi. “Ohh, do you have a crush on him?” She asked. Barba replied in a somewhat annoyed tone “Why would you think that?” “I don’t know Rafael….I’ve just noticed somethings, but never mind.” Barba hung up still annoyed. “Me?” Barba thought. “Have a crush on Carisi. A detective who was going to law school at night? No. Definitely not.” 

Since Barba’s plan to wait for the secret gifter had not worked, Barba just decided to give up. He knew tomorrow was the big day and the gifter was bound to do something big. Barba tried to fall asleep that night but could not stop thinking about what Liv said and what the secret admirer might bring.  
Feeling trepidatious, Barba walked into his office the next morning. The lights were already on. Inside there was a helium balloon that was all pink with the words Happy Valentine’s Day written in white. There were three different vases of roses each filled with a dozen. One vase had white, one had pink, and the other had red. There were also more chocolates from Barba’s favorite bakery and this time a stuffed gray elephant with a pink and white bow around its neck. There were also pink streamers hanging off the walls and ceiling. Whoever did this really went all out. Another envelope was on Barba’s desk. This time, instead of it being addressed to Mr. Barba, 6th office on the 4th floor, One Hogan Place, New York, NY 10013, it read “to the man I have been admiring for a long time.” Inside the card it stated “I have admired you for a long time and decided that I needed to take a step forward and do something about my crush on you. I thought it would be fun to try and win you over during February since it is the most romantic month. Meet me at Forlini’s at 7.” Barba decided that he might as well meet his secret admirer even though he had a good guess by now who it was. At 7, Barba walked into Forlini’s and sure enough Sonny Carisi was waiting inside with table, grinning at Barba, eyes sparkling. “So” Barba said as he sat down across from Sonny. “You were behind all the surprises?” “Yes” Sonny replied. “I have had a crush on you since basically I first met you and thought that it was time that I step up and take action. Of course, I was assuming that you liked me back. Do you?” Barba blushed looking away, knowing Liv was right. “Yes, I do like you Sonny” Barba replied. Sonny beamed at him, dimples showing. As the waiter approached their table Barba and Sonny smiled at each other, glad to finally be on a date.


End file.
